Hellhound
thumb|252px|right|Players struggle against these dogs. The Hellhounds are an aggressive new enemy first encountered in Shi No Numa, and in Der Riese. They are deadly canine-like monsters covered in flames that presumably come from another realm. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually erupt whenever they spawn) every few rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by streaking towards them and either attacking with tooth and claw or by exploding. The ground shakes whenever they spawn or explode. They are extremely lethal and must be taken care of as soon as possible. Trivia *It is possible for the Hellhounds to be the dogs you killed in single player, however you don't kill many dogs in the whole series of , much less in that game, and in , you don't kill any dogs in the pacific campaign. *It is possible that Hellhounds are just regular dogs that have been reanimated much like the Zombies. However, due to there ability to teleport, the fact that some are on fire, the fact the fog gets much thicker before they appear, and the fact they are seam to be led by a demonic voice, it is possible the Hellhounds come from Hell. *The Hellhounds are the first and only enemies encountered in a Zombie Mode Game that aren't zombies. *The Hellhounds first appeared in Shi No Numa, and make a return in Der Riese. It seems to be that the Hellhounds can spawn in the middle of a round when you are fighting off zombies. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some are large and intimidating while others look frail and badly burned. They also appear out of nowhere, so be careful not to stay in an open area (such as the swamp). *When killed with a headshot a Hellhound will explode. *The Hellhounds appear approximately every five rounds, although they are guaranteed to appear somewhere from rounds 4 to 7. After Round 7 this becomes a 50/50 chance. Note that if teams complete a Hellround, it cannot happen again for three rounds, at which point it returns to the 50/50 probability. *It takes three hits from a Hellhound to down you, even if you have juggernaut. *Hellhounds have much lower health and are more vulnerable than the zombies of the equivalent round. *The last Hellhound will usually drop a Max Ammo when killed. One of the only times that it is not dropped is when the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is used. If no Max Ammo is received, the very first zombie that is killed in the next round will drop it *When looking in the direction of the Comm Room from outside Storage, one will notice a large red rock that makes an interesting noise. There is electricity around it, similar to the electricity visible just before a Hellhound spawns. *When the Hellround begins, you can hear a demon's voice saying "Fetch me their souls!" *An ominous tune and rumbling thunder can also be heard whenever a Hellhound round begins. *When a Hellround begins, the map will turn very foggy. When it ends, the fog will clear. *You can also hear dogs howling at the full moon when a Hellround begins. *Nicknames for rounds with Hellhounds are Hellrounds, Hellhound rounds, Hound Rounds, Hellhound season, or Dog Rounds. *Interestingly, the flaming Hellhounds can be killed by the flamethrower. *Hellhounds that aren't on fire don't explode. *If you are prone, sometimes, though not all the time, Hellhounds will walk past you without biting you. *As the Hellhounds are faster than zombies, the zombies can down/kill you in two hits, but the Hellhounds can do this in three, rendering the Hellhounds and zombies equally lethal. *The name "Hellhounds" might be a reference to the term "devildog", a nickname for Marines. This is ironic as Dempsey says" the devils dogs, no match for the US marines" History It is possible thay have somthing to do with element 115. It is also possible they are controlled by a single entity as at the start of a hellhound round an evil voice says "Fetch me there souls!". Strategies *The best gun for Hellhounds is the trench gun, as it is always one hit kill. This has been tested up to and over round 300. PPSh-41 is also extremely effective, and can also be used to hold off the Hellhounds indefinitely. *If on a Hellhound-round, camping is the best solution, either in pairs or a group of four. Shotguns and MGs are equally effective, while the Ray Gun is quite dangerous to yourself, as the dogs will often get very close and cause you to blow yourself up. Note that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 should be saved for Zombie rounds instead, as the area effect has little bearing on Hellhounds. If you do not have an MG or trench gun yet in the first hellhound round, knifing them is rather easy (blindly tested, survived) you will get damaged, but if you continually knife in a corner, you should survive. *When a Hellhound-round is encountered, mist will fall and no zombies will spawn.. *A fairly good camping spot is at the first mystery box spawn, just around the corner where the dogs come from only one way. *Another good spot is the little island to the left of the Comm Room (if facing the Comm Room) if the Comm Room isn't open, then there will be a good 3-4 seconds between dogs. If all the other rooms are open, there is aruond 10-30 seconds between each individual dog, giving good reload times with the Browning M1919 *It is sometimes good to move from one place to another. *The Hellhound picks a random target upon spawning, and will not deviate from that target unless it is downed. Because of this, if someone is standing with people blocking the Hellhound from attacking them, it will simply get stuck. *On solo, there is never more than 10 Hellhounds per round. Because of this, Bouncing Betties (if all are placed during rounds between dogs and none are destroyed) can be used to complete a whole "dog round". *Dogs will usually not go into the water if they don't have to. You can use this fact to funnel the Hellhounds. *Another strategy is to have a light gun, (e.g. M1 Thompson, Type 100, PPSh-41,) and basically run and jump frequently around and shoot at the hellhounds. This makes it very hard for the hellhounds to get you because one, if you keep on jumping, it makes it hard for the hellhounds to line up an attack, and two. If they do attack, they will likely miss since you have jumped out of the way. Also, when a hellhound attacks and misses, it will usually stay still for a second before attacking again. You can use that precious second to your advantage and get an easy kill. Glitches *Sometimes, when killed, a Hellhound will not fall down as normal, but instead will freeze in the standing position. This can look awkward and cause a problem during particularly intense Hellhound rounds because players might reflexively shoot at a seemingly live Hellhound that is actually dead, wasting ammo. It is also possible for a Hellhound to continue bounding or running after it is killed, thus tricking players even further. (''confirmed on '' ''and '') Appearances *Shi No Numa *Der Riese Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies